


Most Incredibly

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Development, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild discussion of racism, Thunderstorms, mild discussion of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”There was no way Aaron was going to hang around and get struck by lightning just because his boyfriend was fascinated by the concept of water falling from the sky. Or, at least, that's what he had thought originally. Maybe the rain isn't so bad after all.





	Most Incredibly

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was talking about this on tumblr and i was saying how happy i was with this fic??? like, it just gave me that same feeling i got from watching Moonlight, where i don't forget about racism and homophobia and how they mix to make the worst type of cocktail, but it's not on the forefront of my mind, but always simmering on the backburner?? plus it's everything that i want to achieve when i grow up, being one of those happy and carefree black guys whose proud of both his skin but also his sexuality and gender
> 
> anyway, here's to nackledamia, who's provided me with endless support and motivation the past week or so!! i love you idk if i don't know you, i love you

“Shit shit shit, just our fucking luck,” Aaron grumbled, perching his bag on his head to protect himself of the worst of the rain. It didn’t work, and he only grew more stressed at the thought of rainwater seeping into his bag and ruining his work, so he tucked it into the crook of his arm again. “Hercules, hurry up!”

“I’m coming, babe,” was the reply that he received, sounding far too amused and not nearly enough hurried. “You’re way too stressed about a little rain.”  
Aaron huffed a sigh. “It’s a lot of rain.”

Hercules finally caught up with him. The rain didn’t seem to bother him at all; instead, he tilted his head up to meet the raindrops and closed his eyes in bliss. He looked, in that moment, beautiful, like a Renaissance painting that was worth millions and millions. He looked so peaceful that Aaron forgot about the rain for a second, momentarily taken back by the sheer beauty of the man he was dating. He often wondered what he had done to deserve a man as perfect as Hercules, who was sweet and caring and would make impromptu plans but would understand if the spontaneity made him panic and would cancel said plans without a trace of disappointment, who would make dinner without complaint and didn’t make fun of his more childish interests, who would back off when he sensed that his touch was unwelcome but could recognise when Aaron wanted to cuddle without forcing him through the humiliation of verbalising this need or…

Well. Anyway. The point was, Aaron felt blessed to have Hercules. 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked when he snapped out of his reverie.

Hercules turned to grin at him, wild and unabashed. 

“Feeling the rain. Don’t you ever do that sometimes?”

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” Aaron asked, incredulous. Somehow, it was such a Hercules thing to do. He saw the beauty in everything. It was part of why Aaron loved him. 

“Try it,” Hercules encouraged. 

Aaron snorted, tucking his bag tighter under his arm and beginning to walk away. There was no way in hell he was going to hang around and get struck by lightning just because his boyfriend was fascinated by the concept of water falling from the sky. “Yeah, no, I’ll meet you in the car.”

“Aww, come on, babe,” Hercules called out, jogging lightly towards him. “Just try it, thirty seconds and then you can go back to the car.”

“Why? It’s just water!” Aaron huffed, but did as Hercules asked. 

It felt… wrong, standing there are the world continued to storm furiously around him. He felt like he should be going, moving somewhere, he should be on the move. Standing still felt like he was rebelling against… God? His instincts? He didn’t know what, but he did know that the flash of exhilaration, knowing that he was ignoring all signs and doing what he wanted to do, was intoxicating. His blood was rushing and he was shivering and the rain was falling like bullets, but he was still. His whole life, Aaron had been dedicated to following every rule, whether that meant giving in all his homework or squashing down the suspicion that he may not be straight in order to properly ‘fit in’ with other people. But in that moment, rules meant nothing, and he could toss them away in favour of just existing.

“How’s it feel?” Hercules asked, soft. 

“Good,” Aaron replied after a moment. “Like… Like I’m rebelling.” 

This made Hercules crack a wide smile. “Goody little two-shoes Aaron thinks standing in the rain is rebellion, how sweet.” 

“Fuck off,” Aaron laughed, hitting Hercules lightly. This, of course, did nothing, consider Hercules was a solid wall of muscle, but whatever, it was the thought that counted. “It’s like… The world’s telling me to do one thing and I’m standing here, and I say ‘no’. And even our own brains are telling us to run but we don’t need to, because it’s just us two, and we don’t need anything else. It’s just us two, and the world is shut out, and it’s silent because we don’t need words when we have each others’ presence. If I were alone, I’d never do this but, with you next to me, it’s like I can conquer the world because you bring forward everything in me that I don’t have, you give me courage that I lack and push me to try new things, and with every new thing I experience with you, I grow a little, and we grow together.”

“Wow,” Hercules said lowly. “I still can’t believe you don’t publish your poems.” 

And just like that, the spell was broken. Aaron laughed, making his way to the car again, albeit without the hurriedness that had pushed him earlier. The feeling of his clothes sticking to his skin was still disgusting, but he didn’t mind it so much now. “No one wants to hear about a dark-skinned black man talking about how much he loves his gay boyfriend.” 

“I want to hear about a dark-skinned black man talking about how much he loves his gay boyfriend,” Hercules protested. 

“Babe, that’s because you are also a dark-skinned black man who loves his gay boyfriend,” Aaron pointed out just as they reached the car. He suppressed a wince as he sat down, trying not to think about the water ruining the leather seats he cared so much about. Standing in the rain may have had its perks earlier, but Aaron was absolutely going to regret it later. 

“Damn right I love you,” Hercules said, grinning. “But seriously, I’d buy every single copy so you don’t have to worry about sales doing well.” 

“Then the money would just come right back round to our house again.” 

“…Yeah but it’s the thought that counts, right?” 

Aaron shook his head, unable to stop a smile stretching across his lips. It seemed like the conversation was over, as Hercules began to drum his fingers against the dashboard in an unrecognisable beat, and Aaron was focused on driving anyway. But the thought plagued him, as he imagined publishing his poetry for the world to see. It was… too public. Too much. His poetry was the one place that he could be unabashed about his love for Hercules and anything else that he didn’t want the world to know. For so long, his philosophy had been to keep his emotions close to his chest, but the first time he had expressed it, he had scored a date with Hercules, and they had been dating ever since. Maybe revealing his heart wasn’t so awful. Not all of it, of course - he wasn’t ready for that level of vulnerability - but if there were other black people who didn’t fit neatly into the cisheteronormative slot society had created for them to be ‘acceptable blacks’… well, surely Aaron could give them something to relate to?

“Maybe I will,” he said finally. “Publish some poetry.” 

Hercules looked at him, raising a single eyebrow but looking completely non-judgemental. “You don’t have to. I was only joking earlier. If you’re not comfortable doing that, then you don’t have to.” 

“I want to,” Aaron said firmly. The conversation was slightly easier when he could focus his gaze on the road, but he turned to glance at Hercules anyway for a second. “For anyone else out there that’s like us. They deserve something to relate to as much as straight white people.” 

Hercules was silent for so long that Aaron grew worried. As he reached a red light, he turned to glance at his boyfriend, concerned, only to see a smile curling at his lips. 

“I’m proud of you,” Hercules murmured, making Aaron’s cheeks grow hot. 

“You’ve grown so much and… It’s just an honour to watch you develop as a person and get to be alongside you throughout this journey.”

Aaron smiled. “You’re something of a poet yourself, Mr. Mulligan.” 

“Shut up and give me a kiss before the light turns green, Mr. Burr.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just,,,,,,, proud of this fic, okay, leave me alone 
> 
> title is from crazy in love, as is every other fucking burrcules fic i write jfc when will i leave beyonce alone 
> 
> send me more prompts from [this list](http://hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com/post/162544629568/writing-prompts) or your own! my tumblr is [hhhercules-mulligan](http://www.hhhercules-mulligan.tumblr.com)


End file.
